


[Fanart] Exceptions to the Rule

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Espionage, Constructed Reality, F/M, Fanart, Graphics, M/M, Visual AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay never learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Exceptions to the Rule

**Author's Note:**

> (The Losers screencaps by [midnight_road](http://midnight-road.livejournal.com/), Berlin pictures by me, other images courtesy of ~the internet. Title from [Communist Love Song](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858594592/) by Soltero.)


End file.
